


The Homecoming

by Veldari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldari/pseuds/Veldari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor had come home from his last battle to find his little bird fighting a battle of her own.  </p><p>A bittersweet one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Homecoming

He could hear her screaming and wanted more than ever to go to her, but his Goodfather’s hand stayed him.  “She’s Strong, Clegane, she’ll get through this.

                Sandor had come home from his last battle to find his little bird fighting a battle of her own.  The screaming was painful, the silences were worse, for he never knew what they meant.  Outside her chambers he paced, Ned and Robb Stark at his side and trying their best to put him at his ease.

                “She needs me.” He rasped, making for the door again but this time it was Robb who stopped him from breaking it down in his worry.  “She needs to concentrate on the task at hand, Brother.  You’ll only distract her.

                “What do you know about it?” Sandor barked cruelly.  “You’ve not been through this.”

Robb recoiled at his words, knowing this was an experience he would never get to have.  “No, you’re right.” He conceded, stepping away from his Goodbrother.  “Jeyne and I were never so blessed.”  Sandor ran a shaky hand through his hair and shook his head, regretting his harsh words but too stubborn to apologize.

                It was Ned who broke the tension.  “But I have been through this,” he said, “Five times.  I know how helpless you feel, but this is truly a battle she must fight on her own.”

                Sandor didn’t like it, not one bit, but he knew that Ned was right.  He resigned himself to waiting outside, listening in helpless fury while his wife cried out in agony.  There was another silence, a long one.  He could hear furtive voices behind the door, and once again had to fight the urge to kick it in.  Finally the silence was broken by the plaintive wail of a newborn baby.

                Ned smiled and clapped his Goodson on the back.  “Congratulations, Clegane, you’re a father.”  As happy as he was to hear the sound of his son or daughter, he was still worried for Sansa.  He waited impatiently for the door to open, and when it finally did he nearly knocked down Osha the wildling woman in his hurry to get inside.

                He found Sansa asleep, exhausted from her long labor, and his Goodsister Jeyne holding the baby in her arms, swaddled in the soft blanket that the little bird had made.  Ned and Rob entered the room behind him, gathering around Jeyne as she held the babe in her arms.  Catelyn Stark reached out and brushed the child’s cheek, and she opened her blue eyes to look up at her grandmother.  Catelyn smiled and looked up at her Goodson. 

                “You have a beautiful daughter, Sandor.” She said softly, and he nearly wept.  A daughter, with Sansa’s too blue eyes and his ebon hair.  He knew she would be a beauty to rival even her mother, and he wished with all his heart to see her grow into that lovely and graceful young woman.

                The women were talking softly now, oblivious to the others in the room.  “She gave us quite a scare, didn’t she? “ Jeyne was saying.

                Arya shook her head.  “I was terrified we would lose her, Sansa would have been devastated.”

                Osha was gathering up the soiled linens.  “Do ya think we ought to tell her ‘bout the raven now.”

                “No, “Arya said, taking her niece from Jeyne and rocking her gently.  “Let her rest for now, we’ll break the news tomorrow. 

                Sandor’s heart clenched for his little bird.  One night of rest before her world changed forever.  He walked to Sansa’s side and knelt next to the bed.  “Little Bird, “he whispered softly as he stroked her fiery red hair.  “I love you, Little Bird.  I will always love you.”

                “She knows. “ Catelyn said, placing her hands on Sandor’s shoulders.  “It’s time for us to go.”

                Sandor shook his head.  “Just a little longer.” He pleaded, but knew it was useless.

                “We’ve stayed too long already, “Ned said, as he brushed a lock of hair from his beloved daughter’s face.  “It’s time to let her go.”

                Shaking, Sandor bent to kiss Sansa lightly on the lips, and felt a tear running down his cheek as she turned toward him and murmured his name in her sleep.  “Goodbye, my sweet wife.” He whispered.  “Look after our babe.”   With that he stood and rejoined his wife’s family, as the four of them faded from the room.

                Sansa woke with a start.  “Sandor!” she called, and the women hurried to her side. 

                “Hush, m’lady, take your rest.” Osha stroked her hair soothingly, but Sansa shook her head.

                “No, I heard him, he was here” She was becoming more frantic now, trying to sit up.  Arya sat next to her, handing the baby to Osha.  She pulled her sister into her arms.  “You were dreaming, sister.  Sandor wasn’t here.”

                “But I heard him!” Sansa insisted.  “He was saying goodbye!  Why was he saying goodbye?” The other three women looked at each other solemnly, and a quiet chill went through the room.  Finally they came to a silent decision as Aria took her sister’s hand.

                “Sansa.” She started, her voice catching as she said the words she most dreaded.  “Sansa, there was a raven from the battlefield…..”


End file.
